iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Kirarya
Summary: So here's the challenge: Set your iPod on shuffle, and begin writing something inspired by the song you hear. Any fandom, any character, doesn't matter - try not to think about it too much! You have until the song is over to finish. When a new song starts, it's time to start a new piece of writing!


**So here's the challenge:**

**Set your iPod on shuffle, and begin writing something inspired by the song you hear. Any fandom, any character, doesn't matter - try not to think about it too much! You have until the song is over to finish. When a new song starts, it's time to start a new piece of writing! Continue for however long you like!**

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you guys want to see a story based off of any of these scenes. I'll see what I can do! Or, you can request a random song. I'll listen to it and write a little something! **

* * *

**The Nutcracker Suite; Tchaikovsky**

It was Christmas. Fir trees could be seen through every window, showered with tinsel and an assortment of glass bulbs. Snow piled one every doorstep and frost patterns danced across every glass plane. Every child was at some point running through the streets, taking every chance they had to make a snowball and throw it at someone else. Kahoko though, saw none of this. She did not see the lights that adorned every tree along every street. She did not see how every nearby waterway had frozen completely solid. She did not see the sizeable audience seated before her. She saw only her violin. She heard only its voice as it sang _The Nutcracker Suite_. Then she heard silence, and suddenly, she could see again. She saw every spotlight that was shining upon her. She saw every person rise from their seat. She saw every pair of hands in the auditorium being slapped together. Then she saw the five boys grinning in the front row, holding presents in their arms. Kahoko smiled. It was Christmas.

* * *

**If There's A Rocket Tie Me To It; Snow Patrol**

Hihara walked the cold, bitter streets of Tokyo alone. It was dark, except for the illuminated neon signs found on every block. His exhaled breath formed puffs of clouds as he chugged along. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. Despite the chill in the air, his blood boiled with rage beneath his skin.

Kahoko sat in her apartment alone. She had curled herself up in her favorite armchair in front of the window, and was staring out at the city before her. Tears still trickled down her cheeks. How she longed to reach for her phone and call the one person she knew would always be able to cheer her up. This time though, that wasn't an option.

* * *

**Contagious; Boys Like Girls**

Tsuchiura could no longer ignore it. The girl he loved was slipping through his fingers. He was not one to falter, but every time he tried to take a step forward he found himself unable to move. What could he say? That he was sorry? Although that was true, he knew it wasn't enough. He had broken her heart. One stupid mistake, and she was gone.

* * *

**Good Life; OneRepublic**

Len Tsukimori awoke and looked at his watch. It was one in the afternoon. Where was he? The place around him looked unfamiliar. It looked like… an apartment? How did he get here? His head hurt. Why couldn't he remember anything? Last night he… Len groaned. It came to him in fragments. Last night he had gone out. Kahoko had rejected him, so he had gone out. He went to his favorite bar for salvation. He remembered ordering a few drinks. Then a woman approached him. She looked trashy, but last night he couldn't have cared less. They hit it off, had a few more drinks. Then things were hazy, and the more he tried to recall, the more his head hurt. _'Oh god,'_ Len thought, looking around. He realized what must have happened. He got up, gathered his things, finding most of his clothes scattered throughout the room, and fled the apartment as quickly as he could.

* * *

**The First One; Boys Like Girls**

This didn't feel right. His lips didn't have the same texture. His hair was too rough. His hands weren't as gentle. Yet Kahoko couldn't stop herself. She was weak. She wanted someone, anyone, to care. He was the rebound. She was ashamed of her actions, but for the first time in a long time, she was happy.

* * *

**Not Coming Home; Maroon 5**

Kahoko was lost. She thought he had loved her. She had loved him, she was certain of that. She had devoted herself to him. He, on the other hand, was better than ever. To him it had always been a game. To be treated so coldly and so suddenly… It stripped her of all emotion. With those two words he had created a genuinely apathetic being.

* * *

**Heart Heart Heartbreak; Boys Love Girls**

Tsuchiura couldn't handle it anymore. Kahoko knew exactly how to please him. He wanted her, badly. He had tried to tell her once, but she had cut him off with another round of passionate kissing. She wouldn't let him say it. If those three words escaped his lips, they would be over. Kahoko had warned him. She had told him her plans, and he had accepted the relationship with them in mind. But that was before he had fallen head over heels. Now he was starting to question whether the heartbreak he went through every time they were together was worth it. She was his, and only his for a moment, but Kahoko would never let it be longer than that moment.

* * *

**Andantino; Brian Crain**

Hihara sat in the very center of the front row. He wanted to be able to see her, and all her flawless beauty, without obstruction. In his hands was a bouquet of roses. He had decided: today he was going to confess. He held his breath when the lights dimmed, and his heart skipped a beat when she first stepped on stage. Then the music came. Oh, how he loved her music. It was always as gentle as she was, and it had the ability to wash away any worries he had. He couldn't get enough of it. The concert was over as fast as it had begun. He was sure he had clapped the loudest. He eagerly made his way out of the auditorium and towards the backstage area. He had his pass that she had given him for access. He was so nervous. His heart fluttered. And then he saw her. He saw her with another boy. He saw her with Azuma. He saw her kissing Azuma.

* * *

**Creepy Toast; Megurine Luka**

Did that piece of toast… just wink at her? Kahoko rubbed her eyes. She must be seeing things. She was horrified to open her eyes and realize that she wasn't. The piece of toast her mother had just delivered to her room was winking at her. Kahoko was terrified. Eat me, it seemed to be saying. She wondered… What would happen if she ate it?

* * *

**On The Wing; Owl City**

Len had never been happier in his life. He had just placed the ring on the hand of the woman he loved, and was given permission to kiss the bride. He leaned down, she leaned up. Their lips met… and he awoke. It was dark. Len glanced around him. He was in his room, in his bed. He let out a hushed laugh. He was such an idiot. Kahoko would never fall for him. Yet he smiled wistfully, raising his fingers to his lips. Sighing, he rolled over to go back to sleep. He could dream.

* * *

**Missing Persons 1 & 2; Snow Patrol **

He had been, as they say, blinded by love. He had tried desperately to make their relationship work. He didn't want to lose her. Yet she was gone before he knew it. Now in the lonely house there was him, and his reflection in the window. He had spent so long trying to please her that he no longer knew what he wanted for himself. What is one supposed to do when their purpose in life suddenly disappears? He looked at his reflection. He was miserable. But maybe he had always been, for as long as he was with her, that is. It was time for him to move on. He just needed to find out how. His hoped his reflection would guide him.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
